A Different Adventure in Unova
by DryBonesKing
Summary: Ash and Pikachu came to Unova expecting the unexpected. What they weren't expecting was a short-haired girl from the Solaceon Town to be there as well. Watch Angie join Ash on his journey in the Unova region to become a Pokémon Master. Morpheusshipping


**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. Do you think I would be typing this fanfic if I did? :P**

* * *

The day had just begun in Nuvema Town in the Unova region. As the sun was starting to rise, a plane had just arrived at the airport in the town.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived in Nuvema Town. We hope you enjoyed your flight." The pilot of the plane said to all the passengers.

One by one, the passengers on board the plane got off, excited to begin their stay in Unova. One girl could arguably be considered the most excited. She was a teenage girl with short blue hair that had a large grin on her face as she walked off the plane. She wore a green t-shirt with a blue jacket over it as well as black jeans. On her back was a black backpack that had a pokéball symbol on it.

She was Angie, a teenaged Pokémon trainer from Solaceon Town in the Sinnoh Region, and she was beginning her first Pokémon journey.

The first thing she did after getting off the plane was take out a pokéball from her pocket.

"Okay Shinx, come on out!" Angie stated as she tossed the ball forward.

The pokéball opened and her Shinx came out in a flash of light. He stretched his muscles a bit before he walked up to his trainer.

"You ready to go?" She asked the flash pokémon.

"Shinx!" He replied with a nod.

With Shinx's confirmation, the duo started to sprint off out of the airport and out into Nuvema Town. When the two got a good distance away from their start, Angie stopped her run and pulled a map of Unova out of her backpack and started to look at it.

"So, apparently the first gym is in Striaton City. We should head towards there first and battle their gym leader, right?" She asked her Pokémon as she continued to study the map, looking for the city.

"Shinx! Shi Shinx!" He affirmed excitedly, jumping up and down in place. Shinx was obviously eager to take on the gym leaders of Unova.

Angie didn't respond immediately as she continued to study her map. After a while, she found where she was and where the closest way to Striaton City was. "Alrighty then. Come on Shinx! Let's get our journey started!"

Shinx made a yip in agreement. The two were now on their way, heading towards their next destination in Unova. They walked at a leisurely pace and were taking in the sights of the region around them.

"Unova really is as pretty as all the books and brochures said it would be. I can't wait to see some of the other parts of it. And I can't wait to see all the new Pokémon! Mom and Dad are going to be excited to hear all about them!" She mentioned excitedly to her Pokémon.

"Shi. Shi Shinx shi!" Shinx agreed.

"You know, I can't believe this is happening. I can't believe I'm finally going on my first pokémon journey. I really can't believe Mom and Dad actually allowed this." Angie mentioned to her Shinx.

'_And you know, I really owe it all to you, Ash: for inspiring me to want to go out and see the world.'_ Angie thought, a blush starting to form on her face. The blush was a common occurrence whenever she thought of her rival and crush from the academy. _'One day, when we meet again, I'm going to thank you for this. I'll have tons of stories to tell you about Unova and my journey…and maybe my feelings too…'_

The girl from Solaceon Town stopped walking for a second and took a look up to the sky. Her mind was deep in thought.

'_Ash…I wonder where you are. Probably on your own Pokémon journey as well somewhere.' _She wondered. _'Probably kicking some major butt in battles. Well, just you wait until I'm done in Unova. The next time you see me, I'm going to beat you in a battle! You'll see!'_

"Shi Shinx! Shinx Shinx!" Shinx shouted at his trainer, snapping her out of her daze.

Angie shook her head, getting out of her train of thought. "Sorry about that Shinx. Let's get back on the road. Striaton City, here we come!"

With those words, the two were off in the direction of the first gym in Unova. Their Pokémon journey had officially begun. It was sure to be an adventure neither Angie nor Shinx would soon forget!

* * *

As day went on, the sun got brighter in the forest near Nuvema Town. It got bright enough that a young trainer sleeping on the ground started to wake up.

He was Ash Ketchum, a teenaged Pokémon trainer from Pallet Town in the Kanto region. He grumbles as he slowly gets up and stretches his muscles.

"Morning Pikachu…" The boy said tiredly, turning to the yellow Pokémon sleeping at his side.

Pikachu, at his trainer's words, started to wake up himself. He shakes himself a little before turning to his trainer with a smile. "Pikachu!"

Ash gave a tired smile to his Pokémon as he turned again, facing a nearby tree. He opened his mouth to speak but noticed something. The young trainer then turned to his Pokémon, more awake than earlier.

"Hey, did Iris leave already?" He asked.

Pikachu shook himself one more time before he looked up. He started to sniff the area, looking for a scent. After a few seconds, he turned to Ash with a confused face. "Pika? Pikachu pika."

"Guess she woke up early and went ahead of us." The boy noted as he got some clothes out of his backpack.

The young trainer from Kanto quickly changed into his usual outfit: a blue and white sweatshirt and grey jeans. He then put on his signature hat with a pokéball symbol on it before he turned to his Pikachu with a grin on his face.

"We'll probably see her by the time we get out of the forest." Ash informed the mouse Pokémon before he started to walk off. "Come on Pikachu! Let's make our way through the forest. Maybe we'll find some new Pokémon to catch while we are here!"

"Pikachu!" Pikachu responded eagerly as he followed his trainer.

Ash and Pikachu walked through the forest slowly. They scanned every area of the forest, taking in the sights and looking for wild Pokémon.

"There's so many new Pokémon in the Unova region. I can't wait to see them all!" Ash declared excitedly, looking forward to getting a new team of Pokémon. "I wonder what's going to be the first Pokémon I catch. Maybe a bug type? Or maybe a grass or water type?"

"Pikachu." Pikachu said to his trainer, excited about the same idea.

The two continued to look through the forest for new Pokémon. Unbeknownst to them, they did not notice that they were being spied upon. Three figures were making their way sneakily through the forest, lugging some small equipment with them…

* * *

Hours had gone by since arriving early in the morning. Angie and Shinx wandered through the forest near Nuvema Town. The trainer from Solaceon Town was currently staring intently at the map in her hand as she moved through the forest.

"Shinx?" Shinx questioned his trainer.

"Well, the next town is supposed to be this way. And that's close to Striaton City! And-" Angie started to say before she was interrupted by a scoff from her Pokémon. "Ugh, fine. I admit it. We're lost."

"Shinx? Shi shi Shinx!" The flash Pokémon mumbled.

"Look, I'm sorry about getting us lost. Give me a break! I've never been that good with maps and it's our first time here!" Angie grumbled in frustration as she pushed her head further into her map. "I need someone who can actually read this stuff…"

The two continued to walk through the forest at the same pace while Angie tried to find out where they were. The two natives of Sinnoh continued to walk around aimlessly until Shinx noticed something start to appear in the sky.

"Shi? Shinx!" He called out to his trainer, pointing into the sky.

"Hmm?" Angie turned away from the map and looked upward in the direction Shinx was pointing. Her eyes narrowed as she saw something in the sky as well. "What's that? Is that a balloon?"

After a few seconds, Angie realized she was right. A giant black balloon with an 'R' on the center was starting to fly in the sky. The girl from Sinnoh could see something small directly underneath the balloon but she couldn't make out what it was. She stared at the balloon for a few seconds before she turned to her Shinx, a determined look in her eyes.

"I don't know about you, but something seems fishy about that balloon. Let's get a closer look at it!" She asked her Pokémon.

Shinx gave a nod in agreement. The two then started to run in the direction of the balloon, hoping to get a better look at it and see what was going on. As they got closer, Angie started to see that underneath the balloon was a glass cage containing two Pokémon. The first Pokémon she didn't recognize. The second one, however, was one very familiar to the teenager.

"A Pikachu? In Unova?" She gasped. "I thought that Unova didn't have native Pikachu!"

'_Could it be…is that his Pikachu?'_ Angie couldn't help but wonder, a slight blush starting to form. In less than a second, the blush faded and a fiery look developed on her face. _'Wait, that doesn't matter right now. That Pikachu and the other Pokémon are trying to get out. That balloon is stealing them! I have to do something!'_

Before Angie could react to this information, she saw someone jump from a tree underneath the balloon. He was reaching out for the cage under the balloon. Even from a distance, Angie recognized him.

"No way…" She mumbled aloud, her eyes completely wide. "He's here…"

Angie was snapped out of her daze at the sight of the boy falling from the sky after failing to reach the Pokémon in the cage.

"No! Ash!" She screamed.

Determination and anger filled her eyes as she started at the floating balloon.

'_Then it really is his Pikachu! And those people in the balloon are trying to steal him? Not if I can do anything about it!'_

"Shinx, use Thunderbolt! Aim for the balloon and make it pop!" She shouted to the flash Pokémon.

"Shinx!" He screamed, releasing yellow bolts of electricity from its body.

The Thunderbolt made a direct hit with the balloon, creating a hole in it. Loud screams could be heard coming from it as it started to fall to the ground. Angie and Shinx started to run, getting closer to where it was going to land.

'_Ash, please be okay. I'm coming!'_ Angie hoped as she and Shinx hurried to check up on him and his Pikachu.

* * *

The glass cage the Pokémon were forced into broke the second it hit the ground. The two captive Pokémon were sent flying in two different directions as a result.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted as he dove to catch the falling mouse Pokémon.

"Axew!" Iris yelled as loudly as her new friend, diving to capture her Pokémon.

The two trainers were able to catch the two falling Pokémon in their arms.

"Pikachu! You're safe!" Ash cheered loudly, feeling relieved as held Pikachu up. The yellow mouse started to smile and cheer as well, being back with his trainer.

"Oh, thank goodness you're alright Axew!" Iris stated, hugging the tusk Pokémon tightly. Axew hugged his trainer back, feeling just as relieved to be back.

'_Strange, though. Where'd that Thunderbolt come from though?'_ Ash and Iris wondered at the same time. As grateful as they were for it, they couldn't help but feel curious.

"You don't do that to us!"

The two trainers were interrupted from their thoughts as they faced the Pokémon thieves: Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket.

"We didn't even cause that, but that doesn't matter. Pikachu and Axew are our friends! You're not taking them!" Ash declared with an angry look on his face.

"Right. Listen to Ash, cause he's telling the truth!" Iris shouted in agreement, equally mad as Ash.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" The trainer from Kanto told his Pokémon.

The mouse Pokémon charged up electricity, ready to fire at Team Rocket. Before it could finish, Jessie sent out a pokéball, releasing a Woobat. The Woobat released an Air Slash, which hit both Axew and Pikachu and stopped Pikachu from charging its electricity.

"Ah, Pikachu! Axew!" Ash and Iris shouted in near unison.

"Air Slash again!" Jessie shouted to her new Pokémon. The bat Pokémon nodded as it prepared to fire the attack again.

"Shinx, use Thunderbolt one more time!" A voice shouted.

Another Thunderbolt was fired, this time at Woobat. The electricity hit the Pokémon head on, stopping it from finishing its attack and knocking it to the floor.

"What? Who did that?" James asked in confusion, looking around.

"Who's the wise guy who keeps firing those Thunderbolts?" Meowth shouted, raising its claws as it looked around for the source of the attacks.

'_That voice was familiar…'_ Ash noted, thinking about the voice. He was extremely grateful for all of the help this person was giving, but he couldn't help but be wonder who it was. _'Who is it?'_

In a few seconds, the source appeared. Angie and her Shinx jumped in front of Ash, Iris, and their Pokémon and faced Team Rocket. The trainer from Kanto recognized her and was astonished to see her.

"No way!" Ash's eyes widened to match his surprise. "Angie…is that you?"

"Hey there Ash!" Angie replied, giving her crush a quick smile before turning back to face Team Rocket. As thrilled as she was to see him and be with him again, she knew now was not the time for conversation and excitement. She needed to get rid of these thieves first.

"Isn't that the twerp from the academy in Sinnoh? What's she doing out here?" Meowth questioned, glaring at her for interfering.

"It doesn't matter why she's here, she needs to get away from here!" Jessie declared. "Little girl, get out of the way before you get hurt!"

"No way. You'll pay for trying to steal Pokémon and hurt Ash!" She shouted back.

"Have it your way. Woobat, fire another Air Slash!" The Team Rocket member yelled at her Pokémon.

"Shinx, dodge and use Quick Attack!" Angie ordered.

Shinx dodged the attack from the bat and then immediately hit with its Quick Attack. The force of the attack knocked the Woobat backwards towards the Team Rocket members.

"Pikachu, let's give her a hand. Finish the job with Volt Tackle!" Ash shouted.

Pikachu nodded before it charged electricity. It soon charged directly at Team Rocket, the electricity encasing its body. James, seeing the attack, tossed a smoke ball on the ground, covering him and the rest of Team Rocket in a puff of smoke. By the time Pikachu charged into the smoke, the members of Team Rocket had disappeared. The mouse Pokémon looked around in confusion, panting heavily.

"Looks like they got away." Iris noted, slightly disappointed. She had hoped to see those thieves get punished for their attempts to steal Pikachu and Axew.

"At least they are gone." Ash said with a sigh. He then faced the girl that just helped him get back his Pikachu. "Angie, it's great to see you again. Thank you so much with your help back!"

"It's no problem at all. And it's great to see you again as well Ash! I missed you." Angie told him with a smile, trying to prevent herself from blushing again.

Ash was about to say something else before he noticed his Pikachu fall to the ground in exhaustion. His words died on his tongue as he ran over to his injured Pokémon.

"Pikachu! Are you okay?" He asked as he picked up his best friend.

Iris noticed her Axew was feeling just as exhausted as well. She picked him up and held him tight.

"Ash, we need to hurry to the Pokémon Center. You and your friend can continue your conversation after we get Pikachu and Axew healed! Your Pidove also probably needs to be healed as well!" She told them as she started to hurry off in the direction of the center.

"Right, right!" Ash agreed. "Angie, we can continue this at the center. Right now, I need to make sure Pikachu gets feeling better!"

"Understood. Let's hurry up then!" She stated, starting to run off behind Iris. Ash followed right behind, holding on to his Pikachu.

The three trainers hurried through the forest at a fast pace, trying to get to the Pokémon center quickly to heal their injured Pokémon.

* * *

"Thank you for waiting. I'm happy to say your Pokémon are feeling just fine." Nurse Joy informed the three trainers as she pointed to the newly healed Pokémon.

Pikachu and Axew immediately jumped on to the shoulders of their respective trainers happily. Pidove flew over to Ash and stayed flying by his side, equally happy.

"That's great. Thanks Nurse Joy!" Ash thanked her as he placed his hand on Pikachu's back.

"It was my pleasure! You know, seeing a Pikachu is very unusual here." She informed him. The nurse then turned to Angie, who had her Shinx by her side. "A Shinx is also a rare Pokémon to see here as well."

"I guess so." Ash laughed. "See, Pikachu and I are from Pallet Town in the Kanto region. This is our first time here at a Pokémon Center in Unova."

"It's my first time as well! I'm from Solaceon Town in Sinnoh." Angie informed her as well.

"Well then, welcome to Unova to you both. And just like Kanto and Sinnoh, you can always come to any Pokémon Center if your Pokémon need help or if you need anything at all." Nurse Joy informed them, still with a large smile.

Ash and Angie bowed in thanks.

"So, Ash, now that we are back, can you introduce me to your friend?" Iris asked.

"Oh yeah, of course!" Ash stated excitedly as he pointed to the girl with short hair. "Iris, this is Angie. She's a friend I met back at a Summer Academy in the Sinnoh Region. Her parents own a Pokémon Daycare back in her hometown."

"Nice to meet you!" Angie greeted the girl, extending her hand out to her.

"Likewise. I'm Iris, and this is Axew!" She replied, pointing to the dragon Pokémon that was crawling into her hair. She then shook the hand of the other girl. "And I'd like to thank you for helping us out back there. You helped save my Axew!"

"Ax Axew!" Axew cheered, extending his own hand out.

"It's no problem! I'm happy I was able to help out." She stated with a smile.

"And thank you so much too Shinx. You helped us out so much!" Iris then turned her attention to the Flash Pokémon by Angie's side. She picked him and held him tight to her face, bugging him. "You are one of the most adorable things I've ever seen and your fur is so soft. Oh, you are just amazing! Thank you so much you little cutie!"

"Iris, I wouldn't do that if I were you." Ash spoke up, a slightly nervous look on his face.

"Shi…Shinx. Shinx!" Shinx shouted in frustration, releasing electricity from its body and shocking Iris in order to loosen her grip on him. Iris freaked out in shock and dropped to the ground, letting go of the flash Pokémon when she hit it.

"Shinx…" Angie shook her head, feeling a little embarrassed about her Pokémon attacking a girl she had just met.

"Saw this coming." Ash sighed, remembering his first encounter with Iris.

The three trainers decided to spend the night at the Pokémon center, seeing that it was getting darker outside. After some small conversation amongst the three, Iris vanished and went on to do her own things. Ash and Angie, being left alone took the time to talk and catch up with each other.

"So, Angie, what are you doing in Unova?" Ash asked his friend and rival.

"Well, would you believe it if I'm on my own Pokémon journey finally?" She asked back, a grin on her face.

"No way! You are?" Ash exclaimed, matching her grin with one of his own. "That's awesome!"

"Yeah. After talking with you, Brock, and Dawn about your journey, I kind of just wanted to go out and go on my own adventure. I talked to my parents a lot and they decided that they could run the daycare by themselves while I'm out on my own journey." Angie informed him. "The only rule they gave me, though, was that I had to catch a lot of Unova Pokémon to bring back to the daycare when I'm done!

"That's a rule I'd have no problem with!" Ash mentioned with a laugh. "I would catch every new Pokémon I could find!"

"Yeah, but I'd catch more Pokémon than you." She replied with a grin.

"Yeah right! I've already caught my first Pokémon in Unova." He scoffed, showing off the pokéball that his Pidove was in.

"S-So! I just got to Unova this morning. You've been here longer than me, so of course you have more than me! Trust me, I'll have more Pokémon by the time I go back home!" Angie declared.

"Says who?" Ash questioned, staring hard at Angie.

"Says me!" She replied, giving him the same look back.

The two trainers stared at each other, sparks flying between their eyes. After a few seconds, the sparks died and the two trainers burst into laughter.

'_Heh, same old Angie.'_ Ash thought with a smile. She was a great friend and rival that he met and he was glad to see that she was still the same months after the last time he had seen her.

"So are you just going through Unova looking for Pokémon?" Ash questioned.

Angie shook her head. "That's part of what I want to do, but I also am thinking of taking on the gym leaders of Unova. It's something I always wanted to see if I could do, so I might as well while I'm out on my journey."

"Guess we are here for the same reasons." Ash noted with a laugh. It was at that point that Ash thought of something. His smile turned into a grin as he faced her. "Hey, I just had a great idea. Since we're out on the same journey, why don't we travel together?"

'_Travel around Unova with Ash?'_ Angie thought, blushing at the thought. A large smile developed on her face as she nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that sounds good with me. I'd love to!"

"Great! Looks like we got some company, don't we Pikachu?" Ash asked his best friend.

Pikachu nodded in agreement as he jumped off his trainer's shoulder and landed right in front of Shinx to chat with his new traveling buddy.

Ash and Angie laughed at the animated conversation between their Pokémon before they turned back to each other. They continued to converse and catch up on all the things that have been going on since the last time they were last together. Both trainers were still excited to see each other and were even more excited for the adventure they were about to have together. Ash and Angie could tell they were in store for an amazing journey through Unova.

The two teenaged Pokémon trainers had no clue how true that statement would be.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hello everybody :) Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I had a lot of fun writing this! It's my first Pokémon fanfic and I'm kind of excited to continue this! :D

If you couldn't tell from the summary and the first chapter, this is Morpheusshipping :) Angie is here to stay and will be in the traveling group throughout Unova! If this offends any readers, I am sorry, but this is pretty major to my story. I hope you can still find enjoyment in my story though. I will do my best to entertain you all!

Heads up to everyone: my story won't be following the plot exactly like the Best Wishes Series. The first few chapters will be the most in common with the story, but even they will have differences. Angie's inclusion will result in changes after all :P But the rest of the ones you'll just have to wait and see for what I have planned. And boy...do I have plans :)

I'll be updating as soon as possible! No later than next week though! That's a promise :) Until then! :)**  
**


End file.
